


That Don't Impress Me Much

by Celede



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers do Karaoke, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, POV Steve Rogers, holy crap I wrote Steve/Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celede/pseuds/Celede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little plot bunny that wouldn't leave my head</p><p>Tony drags the Avengers to karaoke. Natasha decides to try and make a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Don't Impress Me Much

**Author's Note:**

> My first Steve/Natasha (ish) fic. Clintasha is still my OTP but I accept it's not canon and think Steve/Natasha should be if I can't have my OTP. IS there such thing as "second place TP"? 
> 
> Also totally un-beta'd. Please let me know if you see any glaring mistakes. I literally just typed this up in 10 mins!

Steve sighed and cursed he’s super serum intolerance to alcohol. It had been Tony’s idea to actually leave the Tower and venture out into the night in search of this little karaoke bar he once dragged Rhodey to.  Steve had tried to point out that there was a theatre room at the Tower and surely Jarvis could hook something up for them but no, Tony wanted to go out.

 

It took 1 shot before Tony was up at the microphone belting out a extremely enthusiastic if not slightly off tune rendition of “Highway to Hell”

 

It took 2 shots before Clint was up at the microphone stunning the crowd with a performance of “Don’t Stop Believin’” that had Tony’s jaw hanging wide open in shock.

 

It took 3 shots before Natasha sauntered her way to the stage, selecting her song with careful purpose…

 

The first few seconds of the song boomed out from the stage. Clint chuckled and then frowned.

 

“She’s never going to let it go,” he muttered under his breath

 

Steve was about to ask him what he meant when he was distracting by Natasha’s raspy voice in a way he hadn’t heard it before.

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart_

_But you've got being right down to an art_

_You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall_

_You're a regular original, a know-it-all_

She pointed out into the crowd and both Bruce and Tony looked at each other.

 

“She’s totally talking about you man,” Tony yelled pointing to Bruce.

 

Natasha sighed and changed her next lyrics to make her point abundantly clear.

 

_Oh-oo-oh, you both think you're special_

_Oh-oo-oh, you both think you're something else_

“HA! Wait…” retorted Bruce

_Okay, so you're a rocket scientist_

_That don't impress me much_

_So you got the brain but have you got the touch_

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

_That don't impress me much_

 

Next Natasha locked eyes with Thor and grinned.

 

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket_

_And a comb up his sleeve-just in case_

_And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it_

_'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place_

 

“Well it would be dangerous in battle to have....” Thor started to protest.

 

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

_Okay, so you're Brad Pitt_

_That don't impress me much_

_So you got the looks but have you got the touch_

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

_That don't impress me much_

Clint had a look on his face like he knew he was up next.

 

_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine_

_You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in_

_I can't believe you kiss your car good night_

_C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

_Okay, so you've got a car_

_That don't impress me much_

_So you got the moves but have you got the touch_

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

 

“One time! One time I wouldn’t let her eat that stupid flakey pastry crap in the car! One time!” argued Clint

 

_That don't impress me much_

_You think you're cool but have you got the touch_

_Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night_

_That don't impress me much_

Natasha finished up to thunderous applause and began to make her way back to their table.

 

Steve was slightly shocked; he had survived Natasha’s lyrical dressing down. Could this mean he DID impress her?

 

Clint clapped an arm around his shoulders.

 

“You hurt her and no amount of super duper solider serum will save you from me.”

 

“Who is Brad Pitt?” asked Thor.


End file.
